justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Esten Kei/The GOLD Dance Glove S03 Official Casting
' Welcome Just Dancers! Introducing this AMAZING new official third season of "the GOLD Dance Glove". This time, I chose to make a battle themed season again in "the GOLD Dance Glove 3 : World Tour"! BUT, you are fighting individually this time! Each and every one of the casted users will represent their country and will fight for the crown to get the title of a "Just Dance Artist ". Join this season to compete and have fun, all-packed-up in a queue of adventure and drama. This is the casting session. If you want to have a chance to compete, fill the application above... Everyone can apply apart from our season 1 winner, JDlover and our season 2 winner, Bunnylove14.' EVERYONE WELCOMED TO APPLY ( again, with the exception of the past 2 season winners, JDlover and Bunnylove14 ) 'Application Form' ( Casting session is now over - you may not apply - June 15th 2016 ) How active are you? '( with a scale from 1 to 10, rate your activeness. 1 means that you log in once a month , 10 means that you check what's going on here every day. Remeber, the competition will take place in summer so, please rate your activeness in summer days. ) '''Which country would you like to represent? '( Tell us in behalf of which country you wanna compete. It would be better if you chose the country from which you are. If you don't feel comfortable with telling where you are from, pick a random one. ) 'Avatar Notes : '( Just like season 2, I'll be the one to make your avatars but you get to note some stuff and I might apply them on your avatars. ) 'Why should I choose you? '( Tell my why should I choose you, in a brief statement. ) '''. '1st Place Rewards!' ( Just like how JDlover and Bunnylove14 did, you will earn : ) 1. An AMAZING official trophy with YOUR name on it, to post on your wall and brag about it. 2. An 1-pack campaign and collaboration with this wikia's official shop. .'' '''How it Works The casting ends on the 15th of June but the competition starts on the 16th. Every 2 or 3 days, the competitors will face a challenge based on creating fanart, answering quizes etc. These challenges will be graded by me, your judge ( Someone10000 aka N.Vel. ). Each episode, the "Challenge score", will be added up with your "Community Vote score" ( a pole open to the wiki public where everyone can vote who they want in the competition ) and the new "Rival Vote score" ( now, your co-competitors can influence your game! Your co-contestants get to choose who they want out the most. The exact opposite of the CV scores, the more votes you get, the lowest is your RV score ) and eventually, we'll have an episode winner and an episode eliminated dancer. There will be a lot of twists, so everybody will have fun. Also, new improved graphics, ways of presentation and rules will be introduced. .' 'Reminder '''''1. The casting session ENDS on June 15th. 2. I'll choose the competitors from the beginning forming the official cast immediately. There are 16 blank spots to be filled. One of them will be filled with one of the Season 2 cast members that YOU will get to choose to give a 2nd chance to, automatically. ( For more info about this event, scroll down. ) 3. Any inactiveness of the casted users during game-days, will NOT be excused and will be charged with low scores instead. 4. The competition will be on, in the Summer break, so don't worry about school and free time. I do care about my contestants! 5. ANYONE can apply. The basic judgement of choosing the 16-member cast is your activeness on this wiki. THIS COMPETITION REQUIRES ALMOST DAILY OCCUPATION. .' 'A Little Competition Ok, so everyone in the wiki public can earn a free JDwikiShop avatar! The one and only thing you have to do, is to post in the comments below, who you believe will win Season 2 . MikeyRocks33 or Bunnylove14. The users that will get it right, will get to choose one of the following avatars and get it for free! No comment editing allowed. I will ask help from an admin and it will be pretty easy for me to know who edited their comment and who didn't. Here are the avatars you can choose from if you win ! : Avatar #3 from the Nicki Minaj avatar pack / Lana Del Rey avatar / Avatar #2 from the Maroon 5 avatar pack .' 'A Second Chance! Do you think a Season 2 cast member could do better? Do you think it was just something unreasonable that got them out? Do you think they deserve a 2ND CHANCE? The season 2 cast member that will get the most votes, will return, get a 2nd chance and earn an automatic spot in season 3's cast! ( Voting ends on June 5th ) .' '. Voting Poll results : SabrinaCarpenterLove ............. 1 vote HeypplsOfficial ............. 3 votes TheEmmaShow ............. 1 vote JustJaumePS4 ............. 0 votes JDisbae ............. 27 votes Toals ............. 0 votes SonGotan25 ............. 0 votes JustVladik4kides ............. 0 votes Matusmati ............. 1 vote YoSoyAri ............. 0 votes SatotheScientist101 ............. 27 votes Startomas ............. 1 vote .' '. With the score of 27 votes, .''' '''The one that will get an automatic spot in the game... .''' '''Is, .''' '''SatotheScientist101! Congrats Sato! You get an automatic spot in Season 3! It's them ( the wiki public ) that you have to thank. Not me. Good job! .''' '''OH.. WAIT! ... There's another season 2 contestant with the same score! Well, JDisbae, you may get a spot as well! Congrats to you too. .''' '''As I said again, it's all thanks to the wiki public! Thanks to ALL for voting guys! :D .''' "The GOLD Dance Glove" Chronicles' '''Read through the episodes and experience nail-biting moments within all these CRAZY challenges, competitors and twists now! You will NOT regret it! ;)' Check all the seasons and episodes, here. .' '. Category:Blog posts